Gift of the Phoenix
by Lady Icefire
Summary: A war had been waging for many, many years in a distant land, but that war came unwelcomed into the Shifters' Territories. A young female shifter, who had been born with a unique gift but had her powers bound to keep her out of enemy hands, goes through m
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The sky was as black as night from the growing storm. Thunder rolled and lightening crashed in the eerie atmosphere. Rain poured down as the sound of pounding footfalls was muffled by the slick ground. The wind howled and cried like a lone wolf on the edge of madness, nothing there to answer its calls. A girl no older than six or seven sprinted in and out of the dark alley ways and in between shops, buildings, and homes of all shapes and sizes.

No one was around to help her as she glanced helplessly about looking for some means of protection, her short boy-like hair sticking to her face. It was very late in the night and she knew she would find none. She knew she had disobeyed her father, _again_, in going to the Dark Forest even though he had forbade her to return there because it was not safe anymore. But she _had_ to see that boy again. Faintly she could remember his friendly smile and striking blue eyes through her hazy vision. She could almost see his slightly darker skin compared to her lightly tanned flesh as if he were running right beside her. They had promised each other to meet one last time, but he never came.

Those big ogres chasing after her now had caught her scent and found her at the largest oak tree located deep in the forest. Luckily she had escaped them just in time, but not soon enough. They had picked up on her trail and were close behind her before she even made it out of the forest. And now she was on the verge of being killed or worse being captured by the enemy. Her father was not going to happy with her if she ever made it back home safely and in one piece. Mentally she groaned as she ran deeper into the city.

Frantically she kept looking behind her in search of her pursuers as they started to gain on her. She knew she was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, but that she couldn't keep this up for much longer. **_Stop following me already! Please..just..stop._** Her chest hurt as her heart slammed against her ribs and her lungs screamed for more air to fill them. She felt the need to change, but changing wasn't an option, at least not for her. She wanted so badly to stop and turn into a bird or-or _something_. But she knew the change wouldn't happen.

She couldn't stop for anything. **_I need to keep running. I can't stop….I have to keep going_** her mind cried as she searched for a place to hide. She had to keep going, keep running until her very last breath because if not they would get her. And she could not let that happen. Not when the future of her people counted on her very survival. This war had been waging for many, many years in a distant land. But now the war had finally entered The Shifters' Territories, completely and utterly unwelcome.

The sound of the trailing footfalls receded behind her, growing fainter and fainter. **_Finally _**she thought **_they're gone_**. Slowing her pace into a slight jog and then into a brisk walk and finally down to a barely mobile pace she gasped for the air her lungs desperately needed. **_I'm safe…for now_** she thought as she made her way slowly toward the underground entrance to the palace.

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell before her, the torches hanging on the walls flickered with faint light along the shadow filled hallway. The young girl was drenched from head to toe. Her clothing plastered to her like a second skin. Her chest still rising and falling at a fairly rapid pace as her lungs begged for more oxygen to enter and fill them. Her phantom like footsteps fell silently on the stone floor as water slide off of her drenched body.

A commotion towards the end of the long hall made her stop short. The hairs on the back of her neck rose at the sense of danger. **_Something isn't right_**. Slowly, as if stalking prey, the young golden haired beauty edged to the end of the hall reaching an old secret corridor. Pressing her small body as close as she could to the wall, trying to keep in shadow, she peered out. Her large and innocent, dark brown eyes filled with horror at the sight unfolding before her.

Gasping in terror she caught the attention of the dark figures as the resounding thud of a body hit the stone floor. Before she could turn to escape a hand closed over her mouth as another arm wrapped around her frail waist like a steel band. Picking her up as she flailed and kicked the air trying to hit her captor in some way she heard the shadowy figures talking in hushed tones in a language she did not recognize. She felt stinging pains as the sensation of something sharp cut through the flesh near and around her eyes. She heard one word that she did recognize through it all, and that was her name, Rhian, before everything went black.

Those memories she kept locked away and buried down deep for nearly a decade remained until one day changed everything.…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The breeze ruffled her waist-length, golden hair. Her long, uneven bangs fluttered around upon her upturned face as she inhaled a large breath of the fresh air, and closed her eyes at the peacefulness of the wind that swirled around her.**_ Spring is almost over…and with its end..comes summer…and that means the training of more soldiers_** Rhian thought as the sun enveloped her with its warmth not really welcoming it with open arms. Sighing heavily she continued her way to the soldiers sleeping quarters and training facility needing to inspect the new recruits. **_How can the King demand more soldiers when we already have more than enough? Most of them are still mere boys…I should tell him the new ones should be sent home, but I guess there's truly no point in trying to reason with him anyway. For he would just laugh and ask me what do I know…Dammit! I know more than he thinks I do. Hell, I've practically trained all of the soldiers anyway! What has he done? Nothing. Not a damn thing that's what!_** Sighing in frustration once more she pushed open the thick oak door, fists clenched at her sides.

"Malikai, are they all here now?" Her question coming out with more force than she intended Rhian winced slightly at the harshness in her voice.

"Yes. They are all assembled and waiting for your inspection. Shall we, my lady?" Malikai's deep voice vibrated the air between them, but Rhian could tell he was trying to his hide smile at her frustration.

Rhian nodded as her hand found Malikai's as he lead her to the courtyard where the trainees were waiting nervously. Before they made it to the courtyard, Malikai squeezed Rhian's hand and woofed in reassurance trying to calm her nerves. Rhian smiled slightly and then released Malikai's hand in a casual and unnoticeable way as her hands clasped tightly behind her. Stiffening her spine she faced the new recruits and began to pace back and forth in front of the nervously shaking boys. The scent of their fear overwhelmed her making her want to cry for them, but her face revealed no such emotion. Her chocolate brown eyes stared blankly at each and every one of the recruits. She knew most were staring at her face because she could feel the heat of their gazes, and yet knowing they were trying hard not to. Truthfully Rhian already knew this is how most of them would react because it was the typical reaction from everyone, even her own father.

There were jagged scars along the sides of her eyes with one that went straight down the middle of one perfectly shaped brow to just above her right cheek. The scars that took her sight when she was only a child on that fateful night. Forcing down the bitterness rising in her, Rhian spoke. Her voice came out like a low purr, silky and smooth. Keeping her face void of all emotion as she spoke other thoughts kept persisting for attention. Suppressing a growl her voice came out rougher.

"I stand before you all today as your commanding officer. I am _not_ your friend. I am _not_ your mother. I am _not_ your bitch. I will not wait on you hand and foot. But what I am is your family. We are all family. Brothers and sisters at arms. We are one unit, stronger together than alone. As one we train, as one we fight, and as one we survive. Do _not_ let your fear overpower you. Use it as an advantage, leverage for what you are fighting for. We all work together to protect our people. This war has been going on too long. Too many lives have been lost, and many more to come. But those lives were not lost in vain, my brothers. We have kept our home safe and well guarded for ten _years_, ten years since they have entered our land. Do not fear them. For fearing them takes away your strength, your courage, your will to fight, but most of all it takes away your pride. Remember: We train together. We fight together. We die together. _Nous avons un ans toujours!_"

Just as Rhian finished her moving speech the shout of her name from off in the distance caught her attention. Melina came rushing through the doors her shoulder length raven hair flying all about her face. A jagged line of blood trickled down her cheek from a slash mark. Her emerald green eyes that matched her older brother Malikai's were wide and haunted looking. Melina was so out of breath by the time she reached Rhian she collapsed into Rhian's arms.

"Melina? _Melina_! What happened? Why-" Rhian started to speak but Melina placed a shaky hand upon her friend's mouth to quiet her.

"The..others..we were…doing the rounds..and found unfamiliar..tracks coming from..the Dark Forest. We followed the..tracks..and came upon..some sort of camp. No one was around, bu-but then they just..ca-me out of nowhere. Shifters. They ki-killed everyone. Bu-but I got a-a-away. Barely."

A slight smile played on her lips as blood trickled out of the corner. Rhian could smell the blood and sense Melina's internal bleeding. Her fear skyrocketed. Rhian's vacant and dark brown eyes looked about frantically to keep herself from crying.

"Kai? _KAI!_" Rhian cried out helplessly.

"Oh God, Melina. Rhi-What happened!" Malikai dropped to his knees and started to pull Melina's weak body from Rhian's grasp but the look that came across her face made him cease in his efforts.

"Rhian tell me what happened." Malikai said his voice catching slightly with emotion.

"I-they were attacked. They'll all dead. She barely made it out alive. Take her. She's going to live. But Kai," Rhian now stood with her back to him as he held a trembling Melina, glancing over her shoulder she spoke, "if she dies. They're mine." the words coming out in a low growl. She started to walk away just as Malikai realized what she meant to do.

"My lady you are _not_ going alone. I will go with you. The healer can take care of Melina. I swore my-" but the growl that came from Rhian made him pause to rephrase his words, "You are my commanding office, my lady. And I will not allow you to put your life before mine or any of our men. Let me, Raoul, Alan, and some of the others go with you. _Please_, Rhi."

Rhian paused and then did one curt nod and headed off to see the King. This is something he will have to be punished for if nothing is done. **_I swear if she dies…whoever did this will pay-with their life._** Her fist slammed into the wooden door splitting it in half. She didn't even flinch from the pain that shot up her arm as she stormed off into the throne room.

"I need to speak with you." Rhian's dark glare was not one to be trifled with. But the King returned one just as dark.

"And what pray tell do you need to speak to me about, Rhian?" King Arion replied coolly.

"Twenty of _my_ men-good men were _killed_ today. _That's_ what I need to speak to _you_ about. And Melina is fighting for her _life_ and could already be dead as far as I know. So you _are _going to listen to me right-" but Rhian was cut off by the King's tert response.

"It was their own stupidity to go into the forest. Even you should know that, Rhian. If Melina loses her life, well that is her own fault. As for the others and the loss of their lives, it is a shame and a pity to lose such great men at times when we need them most." King Arion shook his head slightly, sighing heavily before locking his hawk-like eyes on Rhian.

"Girl, don't look at me like that." his voice coming out in a growl.

"Dammit! I am _not_ some 'little girl' you can talk to like that, sir. I am first the commander of your army but foremost I am your _daughter_. So you will treat me as such or do you not have respect for your own child?" Rhian's voice came out harshly and laced with emotion as she took a step closer to the throne.

The guards standing nearby rushed forward to intercept her, but both her and the King raised a hand.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice, young lady. Yes, I _know_ that you are _my_ _daughter_ for angel's sake, but how do you wish me to handle this, daughter? Let you barge in and do whatever you must to renew our honor? No, I will not allow it! _Your _life is more important. This conversation is over."

"But Father-"

"_No_. Go to your chambers. There will be guards outside your door so _do not even_ _think_ to leave the premises. Understood?" the King's own voice caught with emotion.

Rhian stubbornly lifted her chin and gave a clipped nod, turned, and stormed out of the throne room, her personal guards trailing after her.

At her exit the King slumped down in his chair, sighing heavily as tears fell freely down his wrinkled and weathered face. **_Why, Natalia, why did you have to leave me when I have needed you so much? Our daughter is so lost. She knows not what to do anymore. She has been a lone since the day Emerille died giving birth to her fourth child eight years ago. She was the closest to a mother Rhian had since your death. Ever since her death Rhian has slowly closed in on herself more and more. And now her best friend, Melina, Trenton's very own daughter, may slowly be dying. What can I do? I cannot let her go. We both know that if I do- she will be lost to us forever. And, if she were captured they would find out her secret. We _have_ to protect her at all costs. Her life is more important because she is..so special especially in these times of war.. Please, my darling, my love, watch over our little feather. For this is the time she will be most a lone._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kaeden paced back and forth in front of his men anger radiating off of him. All of them knew not to speak when he was like this or else one of them might SMACK

"Dammit Kaeden! What was that for! I didn't _say anything_!" Dorian growled rubbing his now red cheek, mumbling to himself.

"It's not what you _said_, Dorian, but what _look_ you were giving me. Listen, all of you, what happened here today was unforgivable and a major mistake on our part. We killed innocent guards whose only crime was sneaky up on us. They have been guarding this land for hundreds of years." Kaeden's electric blue eyes sent icy chills up and down each of his men's spines. "We must go to the palace and ask for forgiveness. Those lives should _not_ have been lost. Our people's honor calls for us to travel to the palace to beg forgiveness and to find protection for the duration of our stay. Do you all understand that?" Kaeden's black shaggy hair fell into his face, but its length could not disguise the anger and disgust in his gaze.

"Yes, sir." all the men answered in unison.

"Good. Let's move from this spot after we burry the dead. Tomorrow in the morning we will make our way to the palace. King Arion has been an ally of my father's for many years. I intend to keep it that way." Kaeden gathered up a shovel and headed off toward the spot they had deemed the burial ground for the fallen fellow shifters and began to dig into the fresh dirt.

The others sighed, shrugged, and followed their prince.

Rhian paced back and forth in her room like a caged animal. News on Melina had just arrived saying that her close friend would be fine, she just needed lots of rest. That alleviated Rhian's mood a little. Only a little. She was still fuming from her confrontation with her father.

"Why does he have to be so-so damn stubborn! Can't he understand this _won't _get_ unnoticed_! The families will want answers, revenge, retaliation, _GRRRRRRRRR_ why can't he just _understand _that this _needs_ to be handled _MY_ way! This just isn't fair! _ARRRRGH!_" Rhian threw yet another piece of pottery at the door. The guards outside her chamber shivered as the power of her anger washed over them. Rhian could hear voices drawing nearer at her door. As her nostrils flared she knew who stood opposite her door. Standing rigid in the middle of her room the door opened.

"Get. Out. Now!" Rhian growled, fists clenched at her sides as her incisors grew and claws dug into her palms.

The clucking of the male's tongue could be heard a few feet in front of her.

"Now, now, Rhian, my dear. That's no way to talk to the man whose madly in love with you now is it? And what a greeting I receive. Here I come to see how you fare and you order me out. Why I am appalled at your behavior. It's almost childish" a slow menacing smile grew on his vile face revealing glimmering fangs and his amber eyes flashing and slitting into cat-like eyes.

"Devon, _get out now_! I will not ask you again." She spun around and walked out to the balcony. Taking deep calming breaths, Rhian tried to think of peaceful things like the breeze blowing around her. But the sense of unease and danger made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. **_Why won't he leave me alone! _**Rhian started to growl, but stopped before it escaped her throat as a scene flashed through her mind.

Memory

'It's so dark. What's that noise? Someone's in the corridor. (mental groan) Please don't be daddy, he'll be so angry with me.' Cold stone scrapping lightly against flesh (shivers) 'So cold. Oh no, whose that!' Darkly cloaked figures standing around something.

End Memory

"..from me?" a deep chilling voice brought Rhian out of her slight trance.

"Wh-what?" She shook her head, clutching one side gently at the slight throbbing pain.

"Were you even listening to me? I asked why you do always walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Devon growled as his too close presence made Rhian feel on edge.

"Don't. Look this has been a very trifling and long day. So if you could _please_ leave that would be much appreciated." Rhian's fisted hands relaxed as she turned to lean forward against the stone railing, drawing in a long breath.

A slow crude smile spread across Devon's matured features as he stepped and stood directly behind Rhian. A shiver of discomfort rushed down her spine making Rhian stand rigidly. Her whole body tensing up, ready for anything. Devon's smile only grew more as he placed his calloused hands upon Rhian's collarbone and began to massage her stiff shoulders.

"Come on, Rhian. Relax. I'm just trying to help you relax. It's just a simple shoulder massage." Devon whispered darkling into her ear.

Rhian shivered and tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go. He just gripped her shoulders tighter to where she could feel his claws slightly digging into her flesh. Pulling her flush against him in an iron-like grip Devon growled in impatience.

His voice menacing and cold he spoke, "I have watched you grow and mature. I have been here when you've needed me..for anything. And _this _is the thanks I get!" Whipping her around Devon's lips crashed down upon Rhian's forcefully. His mouth, lips, and tongue devoured hers making it hard for her to resist.

Rhian could feel her anger rising and with it she felt her body temperature growing hotter by the second to where Devon literally threw her away from him.

"You wench! If your father finds out you are trying to conjure up your shifter powers he'll be furious. And when that time comes you'll be my mate make no mistake about that!" Devon stormed off the balcony and out of Rhian's chambers leaving his chilling words to keep her company.

Tears began to form in her large chocolate brown eyes as Rhian's now weak body slid limply down the side of the railing wall.

The sun had finally set leaving the whole world covered in darkness with only the light of the moon and stars above shining down overhead. **_Finally _**Rhian thought **_I can see. Today has just been too long and tiring of a day.._** Sighing heavily she stood up and gazed out longingly at the scenery before her, her tears drying immediately.

Her pupils dilated and took in as much of the night they could giving her the sight she was only granted at night because of her shifter blood. Leaning against the railing and cupping her face with one hand Rhian's cat-like eyes roamed around the open courtyard. She could see little ones playing hide-n-seek while parents stood nearby and chatted with neighbors, lovers together stealing secret embraces in the darkness.

**_It's just not fair. Why must I be all a lone? No one wants me..for me._** Growling in frustration and anger at herself Rhian began to pace. Fists clenching and unclenching at her side she smelt a familiar yet different scent before she heard the commotion at the gates. Rhian froze. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as Devon's voice and fierce growl reverberated nearby. Rhian didn't wait a second longer before she took a few steps back to give her room to sprint off the balcony floor, hover in mid air for what seemed like ages, and then finally landing in a perfect crouching position and rushing toward the scents and sounds.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I demand that you let me speak to King Arion." Kaedan growled as his anger kept growing toward the arrogant mountain lion shifter before him.

"The King does not view visitors unless they already have an appointment. Now I order you to leave our lands before you and your comrades blood dirties our grounds you disgusting snake." Devon hissed through his fangs while he took a step toward Kaedan.

The two men stood at the same height, but were complete opposites in looks. While Kaedan had raven black shaggy hair and piercing icy blue eyes as Devon had dark blonde hair with brown streaks blended through it and hints of white from age with golden orbs for eyes. Devon had a thicker build with muscle form age and years of experience in battle and war. Threatening growls were building within both males begging to be released until a soft voice surrounded all of them.

"Devon, what may I ask is going on here?" Rhian stepped out from the shadows of the trees, her hair all in disarray from running through the trees. Immediately both males' growls died down but for completely different reasons.

"My lady, these mongrels-" Devon started but Rhian help up a hand to silence him from continuing.

"I've heard enough to know why these gentlemen are here to see the King. Go tell King Arion of their arrival. Oh, and Devon?" Rhian's eyes never left Kaedan's as Devon brushed past her and froze at the command and authority in her husky voice.

"Yes, my lady?" Devon responded his fists tightening into balls at his sides.

"We _will_ be speaking later about who gives the orders around here. Understood?" Rhian's voice now hinted toward a growl.

"Yes, my lady." Devon bowed stiffly and went to warn the King of the intruders.

Kaedan had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. The firelight couldn't begin to capture her beauty only enhancing it giving her a mysterious glow with her golden locks and lightly bronzed flawless skin. Kaedan was dumbstruck. All he could do was stare until Dorian slightly nudged him from behind bringing him out of his trance.

Clearing his through Kaedan stepped forward and bowed slightly while placing his right fist over his heart. This brought a wondrous smile to Rhian's face making her glow and beautiful all the more.

"No need for formalities, my lord. I am but the commander of the King's army, but my word goes far." Rhian stepped closer bowing low in front of Kaedan.

Kaedan didn't like her bowing before him so one bit. **_Her beauty should always face the sky_** he thought. Placing his thumb and forefinger under her chin he motioned for her to rise and face him.

"Well my lady, commander or not, you are exquisite and you should never let your beauty be downcast." Kaedan replied smoothly with a rare, soft smile as their gazes locked once again.

This brought a slight blush to Rhian's cheeks. As her dark chocolate brown eyes stayed locked with his crystal blue ones this caused another memory to burst forth in her mind. **_Those eyes. I've seen them before. But back then they were so warm and full of life. Now they seem cold and distant. Full of pain and suffering._** Rhian's face continued to rest in Kaedan's large, calloused palm. His thumb lightly brushed her cheek causing Rhian's eyes to flutter and her lips to plump up in an almost pouty look signaling Kaedan's own lips to draw near hers. For a moment both felt as if they were the only two people in the world until someone cleared their throat bringing them both out of their trance like haze.

Rhian whirled around to face her father. Devon stood next to the King, his anger evident throughout his whole being as it radiated off of him in waves.

The King was trying hard to hide his smile letting only his eyes hold it.

_**Already they get along. An immediate connection. Sooner than we all expected.**_

Rhian bowed quickly falling on one knee her hair creating a curtain around her. Kaedan soon followed suite and bowed before the King. Both waited to be signaled to stand.

"Rise my young ones. Rhian go to your chambers. We shall speak later. Devon escort her lady to make sure she makes it there safely. Oh and Devon. Remember- keep your distance. That will be all." The King stepped toward Kaedan and his men while Rhian glanced back and shyly smiled before walking off toward the shadows with Devon shortly to follow.

"Kaedan, my boy. My how you've grown. How is your family faring?" King Arion clasped Kaedan on the shoulder motioning him to walk with him and for both of their escorts following close behind the pair.

"Mother is well. Joanna and Leanna just turned eleven two weeks ago, Lex and Micheal are both engaged to charming princesses and are madly in love with them, but father's health hasn't been doing very well. That is why I am here in his place. But my King I must explain about the mistake earlier today." Kaedan stopped and faced the King.

King Arion was confused by this but gave Kaedan all of his attention.

"What mistake young man?"

"Your men came out of nowhere. We believed they were a threat. Usually your men don't travel that deep into the Dark Forest unless one of your men found our tracks. Which is understandable, but King Arion none should have died and they did. My deepest apologies are in order and your forgiveness would mean a great deal. Again I am terribly sorry for your many losses today. I just-" Kaedan knew he was rambling now but after seeing the Lady Rhian he was all flustered. King Arion cut him off by placing a comforting hand upon Kaedan's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You are forgiven, my boy. But it is not my forgiveness in which you should be seeking. Lady Rhian is the one you should be asking forgiveness from. Those men were her friends and she had trained most of them herself. The one who made it back barely alive is her best friend. Luckily the girl survived. If not…the consequences of you and your men's actions would have been grave I'm afraid to say. But my boy, why were you in the forest anyway? You could have taken the main road."

"My lord..The Chasers have already entered my father's territory killing hundreds. We have held them off for weeks, but some packs have made it past our barriers. But sir, Montiago's is one of the packs that made it by." Kaedan saw the shock, worry, and even fear held within the King's eyes.

"Are you certain Montiago made it passed?" King Arion gripped both of Kaedan's shoulders tightly. Kaedan could only nod.

"I see…We must get you back home safely. Lady Rhian and some of her best men will escort you there. Do _not_ argue, Kaedan. But I must discuss something with you of great importance. I know now truly is not the time but I may not have another chance. Kaedan you are a prince and with that comes certain obligations. You have been betrothed since you were just a little boy to my daughter. Now is the time for both of you are of marrying age. You are twenty four and she is eighteen. After Montiago is captured promise me you will come for her hand in marriage. Promise me, Kaedan. I will trust no other man to have my daughter but you. But in the end Kaedan, it is your choice."

Kaedan just stared at King Arion in shock. Shaking his head to clear the fog Kaedan didn't know what to say.

"But-but my lord how-how can I marry her when I don't know anything about her let alone have I ever met her!" Kaedan began to pace his face turning to stone as too many unfamiliar emotions bombarded him.

"Kaedan, my lad. You have met her and I saw that there was an immediate connection between the two of you. And I cannot let you see her again until later. This is the way it has to be for now. Please promise me you will take a chance with my daughter. She is..special as are you. But she is gifted. Please, Kaedan. At least think about it."

Kaedan nodded as the King started to walk away, only to pause and turn to face him one last time.

"Oh and Kaedan. Don't fall for Lady Rhian. As a soldier and as a person she is two different people. Bonnuit. Morning will come sooner than you think. Adu." King Arion exited making his way toward Rhian's chambers.

**_This is all too much..it doesn't make sense. I feel like I've known Lady Rhain my whole life or that I've met her before and had some sort of connection with her, but even if there are any feelings between us..I'm betrothed to the King's daughter. What am I going to do? _**Kaedan couldn't sleep that night as dream after dream and thought after thought plagued his mind.

"Dammit Rhian! You will do as I say whether you like it or not! You will escort Prince Kaedan back to his kingdom!" King Arion was losing his patience with Rhian fast.

"I will _NOT_ father! Him and his men killed _my_ men! Nineteen good and honorable men! And Melina, my best friend, almost died!_ No_! I will _NOT!**" **_Rhian growled back as both father and daughter paced around her chambers signifying they are more alike then they would like to admit.

"Young lady…don't make me do something both of us will regret later!" King Arion's voice was cold and distant. Rhian froze. Her head shaking slowly as tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.

"No..daddy please! Even if they did kill my friends and my men….Daddy he'll think I'm useless and that I'll need to be watched and waited on hand and foot after he realizes I'm blind! Even if Melina and Malakai come with me….Having a blind escort I'm sure isn't something 'Prince Kaedan' will be thrilled with. He'll think he'll die sooner rather than later. Father-"

"No Rhian! You will escort him and you will leave in the morning. Understand young lady? There is to be no more arguing over this. I have given you an order! Understood?" King Arion had never truly yelled at Rhian until this very moment.

More tears welled up and poured out of Rhian's dark chocolate brown eyes as she nodded dejectedly.

"Good. Now get some sleep sigh I love you, Rhi. You know that. I'm only doing what I feel is best for you." King Arion hugged Rhian close enveloping her in his old but still strong embrace purring softly to comfort and calm her.

Sniffling Rhian took a step back with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too daddy. Bonnuit."

"Bonnuit little feather." King Arion exited softly as Rhian walked toward her king size bed and collapsed onto it thinking about tomorrow and what all needs to be done as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
